Not Your Average Day
by Free Hero
Summary: It's a very strange day at Central today: Riza's crying, Roy is screaming, Maes is throwing knives and Armstrong is spraying pink sparkles everywhere. Can one thing in this day go right?


**Not Your Average Day**

**One-Shot**

**A.N/: HEY! It's bohemianwriterredroses… With a new name! And… It's in **_**welsh**_**. Well… This is the second fanfic I've ever finished. And I've finally found it. Compare it to my other workings and you'll find how my writing (though not myself) has matured… I think… (shrugs) There aren't any changes. I'm just typing it on to here. No changes besides spelling and grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did Al wouldn't have such a high voice in the anime… (sorry Al)**

* * *

Roses, they're always there, on her desk. Waiting. 

Ever since Riza Hawkeye joined Colonel Mustang's troop at Eastern Headquarters, they were there.

At first, she was skeptical. _'Why me? And why now?'_, she would think. But she got used to it.

_'If some weirdo wants to send me flowers let him. Roses are my favorite.'_

But she didn't just get roses on any day. Just when it was raining. Unfortunately the rain did nothing to improve the Colonel's procrastinating.

Hawkeye was in a rush. For the first time in her career she was late; and that could prove fatal. It was raining hard and traffic was bad. The first thought she had when she finally walked through the door at headquarters was _'At least I can count on the roses.'_

When she came to her desk, she had a big shock. _There were no roses._

"Havoc? Did you happen to see anything… Unusual on my desk?" she asked. Havoc took a long drag on his cigarette before answering.

"Nope." he replied. Riza sat down at her desk in a slump.

"I guess I can't count on anything today." She muttered. She sat straight up and began work. Suddenly, uncertain thoughts plagued the mind of the very certain Hawkeye.

_'Does the person who sent me the roses not like me or something? What's wrong with me? Is it my hair? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR? WHAT DID I DO?'_ She sighed and began working again.

_'SHE ACTUALLY HAD AN EXPRESSION ON HER FACE. That's not like her at all… She looks troubled…' _Mustang thought as he studied her through a mountain of paperwork.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Finish your paperwork." Mustang sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can't I have a break?" he whined, turning the infamous puppy dog eyes on Hawkeye, even though everyone knew that it wouldn't work.

"Okay." Mustang fell off his chair.

"WHAT!" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"No need to shout, Sir." She sighed again and went back to what she was doing. _'Might as well let him.'_

"Lieutenant, is something wrong?"

"No, Sir." _'Since when did he care?'_

_'Don't lie to me Riza, please.' _"Don't lie to me, lieutenant. Anyone can see something is wrong." Riza rolled her eyes.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone and go back to work?"

"Yes." Mustang replied, though both knew he wouldn't. (Leave her alone and go back to work)

"Fine. I didn't get any roses today."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"All because of a bunch of red thorny weeds?"

"Yes." _'THEY AREN'T WEEDS.'_ Mustang burst out laughing. Riza Hawkeye didn't mean to, she didn't want to, but a small part of her cracked. The part that she had been supressing ever since she had gone into the military for a life of gunpowder and blood. She cried.

**"THAT'S JUST WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM AN IDIOTIC INSENSISTIVE EGOSTOGICAL COWARDLY PIG LIKE YOU!" **With that, she walked stiffly out of the room. When she was safely behind the closed door, she ran.

Everyone sat in their desks, stunned. The never saw Hawkeye like this. She usually just shot the Colonel and gave him a few harsh words. She never cried, yelled and ran out of the room.

Riza ran into somebody in the hallway. That someone stopped her in her tracks.

"Riza? What's wrong?" She looked up and found herself staring into the bewildered eyes of Maes Hughes. He had never seen her cry either. She stared at him for a bit, and then she slapped him.

"YOUR BEST FRIEND IS AN INSENSITIVE GIT!" she cried, running through the hallway again. Maes stared after her for a bit, rubbing the handprint on his cheek. _'Well, that's a first. How strange. I wonder what was wrong...'_ He walked into the office, where everyone was still sitting dumbfolded.

"Hey, what's wrong with Hawkeye? She was showing a lot more emotion than usual."

"The Colonel laughed at her." Havoc supplied helpfully. Hughes got out his throwing knives.

"Where is he?" he asked. Havoc pointed fearfully at the mountain of paperwork. "ROY GET OUT HERE!" Suddenly Roy jumped out of the paperwork screaming and used the temporary distraction to run out of the room. Maes came after him, yelling.

"Well this isn't your average day." Havoc said, lighting yet another cigarette. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

_(…meanwhile…)_

* * *

"MUSTANG YOU IDIOT! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TO HAWKEYE NOW!" Maes yelled, throwing another knife and pulling out another one at the same time. He seemed to have an infinite number of them. Mustang just screamed louder and ran faster. People passing by in the hall just looked at them strangely but thought it best to get on with their lives without lending a hand. Suddenly… 

"I SHALL USE THIS PEACEKEEPING METHOD PASSED THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Armstrong proclaimed, stepping out of no where and ripping off his shirt. He starting flexing his muscles, his signature pink sparkles flying everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Roy yelled as he turned around and ran past Maes, who was still throwing knives.

"ROY MUSTANG GET BACK HE--" He stopped as he saw Armstrong and turned around after Roy. Armstrong didn't notice as he was still flexing his muscles, scaring many passer-bys.

"No where to run Mustang!" Maes cackled maniacally as he cornered him a corner. Roy cowered in fear. "NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE!"

Mustang nodded, trembling as he did and ran off.

* * *

(…Back to Hawkeye…)

* * *

"I shouldn't have overreacted, I guess I'll go back." Riza sighed as she stirred the cold coffee in the mess hall. It was pretty empty considering it was lunch time. 

"Riza?" Someone behind her asked. She turned around.

'Oh, its you." She said, her voice going cold. It was Roy. He looked awful. His hair was messier than usual, and there was blood and slashes in his uniform. And there was a knife in his shoe.

"What do you want?" she asked. Roy handed her a bouquet of red roses. She was speechless, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I forgot today."

* * *

**A.N/: I wonder if the knife hurt him… (_shrugs) _I believe this story was first written on a Sunday, how do I remember? Because it says so right on the original manuscript? I'm not sure what to call it… I'll just call it manuscript. It says so next to my old pen name. bohemianwriterredroses Sunday**

**Well… This is done and over… Chapter Two of Wedding Day is coming along… Very slowly. Its very hard to write… Roy won't do anything because he doesn't want to sleep on this couch… Poor boy, he's going to have to sometime anyway…**


End file.
